A Brief Life
by Mistress of the Nazgul
Summary: A random story I typed up. Based on a Mars picture I saw of Harumi and Rei....but anways, just a story that has it's own message for each person who reads it.....


A Brief Life By Nazgul Mistress *this fic was inspired by both "Mars" vol. 2, and experiences of my friends. Enjoy, and please give me some feedback. I'm very proud of this piece of work. I do warn the sensitive, there's sexual references and stuff like that. Take it with a grain of sugar. * Cheers  
  
Maybe things don't look different to you, But I know I don't feel the same. I've never felt magnificent about anyone in this world except you. Only you.. Yet now comes the day when I must move on, onwards through the storms You live with others, alone I live with my thoughts And my destiny..  
  
The room was still dully lit by the new sunlight peeking through curtained sky and windows. Rain tap-tap-drummed against the windows of his small, cozy apartment room. She had barely noticed the furniture the evening before, for she had been here many, many times before this event, and no longer needed to be told where the potato peeler and flavored condoms were kept in the kitchen. She sat up swiftly, instantly regretting her action in cadence with the piercing stabs of hang-over and a hard night's worth of every kind of sex under the moon. Not to mention the aching loneliness that shattered her heart whenever she saw him. Grasping the elastic band of her plaid panties, she tried to pull them up, attempting to cover more flesh without prevailing. With a tired, pointless sigh she gave up, and collapsed back down with her male companion beside her. Yet she couldn't fall asleep with the rain drumming against the roof like that, beating out a mind-warping pattern that made her shiver in rage, and self-hatred, and loneliness. The same way she felt when she looked at this man beside her, the one who loved her, but she could not return. No..a hand clutched the round medallion, emblazoned with intertwining trees of brass and cheap metal. Loneliness was inaccurate, loneliness was not what she felt. It was guilt, pity for this human beside her, this one who gave her the greatest pleasures that turned her soul into an anguished, throbbing mass that sought for escape through the way that only flowing blood could give. Yet she had been to frightened to seek escape..too brave to give in for the temptations of the afterlife. She didn't love him like he did for her. She only wanted an outlet, a place that her lust took full burden of her dark, hateful memories. Why wouldn't the memories leave? Why did she have to leave this lover, this one who loved her and found pleasure within her and out of her.  
  
A mere ten minutes after she had made the choice, only a decade of the seconds had passed after she had awoken, as she left. The rain beat heavier and boomed deeper in the cold, sleepy sunlight. Each wall seemed to expand, making her feel frightened, sensing that something was watching her...waiting for him to awake, so the nightmare would start all over again. She would not let it happen. Padding around the apartment, she daintily picked up his clothing that had been ceremoniously pulled off by a ravaging child with her teeth the night before. Two children, actually, had played this game of removing clothes without hands, two children drunk with lust, and one had been deeply infatuated. The other had learned a painful, dark lesson without truly becoming wise from it. Once she had swiftly folded his clothing, laid it at the foot of the tousled, sweat-dampened bed, a farewell note was swiftly pinned to her handiwork. Then, replacing her thick clothing in the rightful bodily order, she kissed him tenderly on his full lips. With a final caress of his high-boned cheek and small tear shed, she left. The entire ride down the elevator was in tears. With each cling of floors she knew she was another ten feet further from ever having a normal life, ever again. Stepping out of the doors of the high-style suites, she let the rain rinse away the tears that soaked her heart and mind to the core. With a little sob, she looked upwards, wishing to see his face one more time. But that would mean, to never let him go.. It was time. There, across the street, was Her. Her, the one who had always taunted her daydreams and nightmares, who she wished would leave her alone yet was forced to bear her every day. The woman, Her, glanced at the girl, looked closer, and suddenly began to cry. 


End file.
